I Was There
by Team7Star
Summary: My Vegeta action figure has been carried around with me wherever I go. From his point of view, here are the many places he's been. Written by Son A.


**Moarz one-shots! This one is from the point of view of my Vegeta action figure, which I carry around with me wherever I go. Seriously. I even brought him to my band concert about an hour ago. He was sitting on my music stand. ^^ Total fangirlness! **

**DIsClaiMeR: DbZ Is NoT mInE So sUck iT I mean... yeah. it's not mine. **

I Was There

Whether I was in your hand, in your pocket, on your necklace chain, or in your bed, I have been almost everywhere you've been.

I was there on the first day of school after Christmas break. I couldn't see anything though. I was stuck in your warm pocket.

I was there as you groaned when your math teacher handed out homework, and I was there when you made silly excuses as to why you didn't do said homework.

I was there at lunch period, watching you fiddle with your chopsticks and eat ramen noodles, fooling around with your friends at Table 2.

I was there during band class, hearing you strike the snare drum and flip through pages of music, while your band mates yelled "Baked Lays!" when the teacher was out of the room.

I was even in the girl's locker room during P.E, conveniently hidden under your sweatshirt, only able to hear the girls sing terrible pop songs while they changed.

I was there when you did homework, inwardly laughing as you grumbled at each math problem and crumpled up your paper in frustration.

I was there when you wrote, putting on your ear buds and listening to loud dubstep as you chewed on the top of your pen, the tip flying across the paper. I remember how your brow would furrow, and you'd furiously scribble things out and rip pages out of your many notebooks.

I was there while you sketched, watching you color and concentrate, your head mere inches away from the paper.

I was there as you typed, there as you browsed , there as you published stories, there as you sent links and emails to your friends.

I was even there, standing in front of the screen, as you stared at those horrid yaoi doujinshis and yaoi websites, most starring me as the uke, and you drooled enough to short-circuit your keyboard.

I was there the day you found that lone necklace chain, and figured out how to position me on it so you could wear me to school. I tried hard not to snicker as students made comments on your choice of necklace, but you kept your head held high, as you were proud to wear royalty around your neck.

I was there when you went to your grandmother's house. I remember when she took you to Rocky Neck on the coast of Connecticut, and you and your brother climbed rocks all day and had sword fights with sticks. I remember how your fedora blew off your head that day, drifting through the air and landing just centimeters away from the shoreline.

I was there when you went sledding with your neighbors the first time it snowed after Christmas Day, and you held me in your gloved hand all the way down the slopes.

I was there when you went to church with your family, kept in your jacket pocket. You wouldn't take off your jacket for the sole purpose of keeping me nearby.

I was there the day of your Destination Imagination competition, you wore me on your chain for ten and a half hours of nonstop DI, except for when you put me in your back pocket for the official challenge performance.

I was there when you went to parties and school dances, and I was on the sidelines as you played soccer.

I was there when you were sad. I could see in your eyes you were fighting back tears, but you wouldn't let them free. Overtime, you learned to keep the tears from not even showing themselves in your eyes, and I was proud of you.

I was there when you were mad. Damn, you were scary when you were mad. Cursing under your breath and punching the wall so hard it made your mother yell, and you didn't even flinch.

I was there the day you lost me, though I was hidden in a bucket by your sister. I could hear you crying and turning your room upside down in a frenzied search for me.

I was there every night, as you hummed under your breath and adjusted me under your stuffed animals, making sure I was comfortable.

I was there in the bathroom as you showered, stuck under a pile of clothing, but I could hear you mutter the beginnings of stories to yourself over and over so you wouldn't forget them.

I am here now, watching as you post this story on your little website, even though you're _supposed_ to be doing your homework.

I was there to see everything you've seen, for as long as you've had me, and I will most likely be there for the rest of the days to come.

The End

**Hope you liked it, all of these things I described are true. See ya in the next one-shot! It should be pretty quick. Heads up, most of the ones left are really depressing stuff I have to revise... **


End file.
